


Stay

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: The Return of Hope & Appendices [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gen, I just put in everything I like, Kissing, M/M, Rey Calrissian-Skywalker, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Luke has a duty, but leaving his family is never easy.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/gifts).



> crystalfox prompted "A lingering kiss before a long trip apart" on tumblr and here is the result. Thank you for the prompt ♥
> 
> Didn't plan to make myself cry though.

The sun was about to set on Cloud City, and a small family was standing on a landing platform, getting ready for a goodbye no one wanted to say.

“It’s really not that long,” Luke said for the umpteenth time and sounded like he was trying to convince himself about it rather than Lando or Rey. “Just a month. It goes faster than you realize. And I’ll call every day.”

“We know,” Lando said, interrupting Luke’s rambling. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t miss you.” He pointed at Luke’s leg that Rey was currently clinging onto. “Case point number one.”

Luke shook his head at their daughter and with great effort pried her off his leg. Rey sniffled and pouted.

“D’you have to go?” she asked, her voice thick from tears. Luke really hated this part of his job as a Jedi Master. Leaving his husband and daughter never got easier. On the contrary, it seemed to get harder every time he had to do it, even if he was never gone for longer than a month at a time. But Ben was too young to be left in charge, and Luke didn’t want to bother Ahsoka more than he had to. This was his duty.

“I’ll be back sooner than you notice,” Luke answered and kissed Rey’s forehead. Rey made a face and promptly hid under Lando’s cape. Luke sighed. How he wished Rey was old enough to understand that it wasn’t as if he wanted to leave her. Or Lando, for that matter. Lando hid it better, but this took a toll on him as well.

Luke sighed. There was no coaxing Rey to show up now, so he shifted his focus on Lando.

“Case point number two,” Lando said with a sad smile, cradling Luke’s face between his hands for a moment before kissing him.

Maybe it was stupid and only prolonged the inevitable, but Luke pressed as close to Lando as was physically possible and kept kissing him as if his entire life depended on it. Lando showed no signs of letting go either, so they held each other close until they absolutely had to break apart to catch some air.

Lando kept caressing Luke’s cheek. “I really wanna say ‘don’t go’, but I don’t think that would make this easier.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Luke agreed and pressed his forehead against Lando’s. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Lando chuckled. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

It wasn’t until Artoo made an impatient whistle that Luke finally let go of Lando and climbed into his X-wing.

“I’ll call you as soon as I land,” he promised.

“Fly safe,” Lando answered.

“Fly safe,” Rey echoed, having decided to re-emerge from beneath her dad’s cape.

Luke nodded, and with a heavy heart he turned the X-wing’s engine on and flew into the clouds.

Leaving was never easy, but at least it made the return home all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as always ♥


End file.
